Don
Don joined the Creatures community back in December 1996 as the webmaster of AmberCreatures, a known developer for each of the games and our unofficial Creatures technical support. She is a regular visitor to alt.games.creatures, JRChat, Sine and the main community forums, and even featured in the first ever Much ado about Norns newsletter here. She is also a wikicities administrator and wikipedia user. In RL, Don is a full time Software Engineer in Games Development (having previously worked at Maxis as a Content Designer on The Sims) with a Masters degree in Software Engineering, useful for developing new Creatures applications. Summary *'Gender': Female *'Age': Mid-twenties *'Interests': Programming, alife, graphic design, web-design & socialising *'Games': Strategy and god games *'Main Platform': Windows XP Pro SP2 *'Other OS': All Windows 95+, Fedora, RedHat, Mac 7.5 68k *'Location': England *'Docking Station ID': Don *'email': admin(at)amberz.net Previous Aliases *The Shee Apprentice *Don the AmberShee Affiliations *Manager at Creatures Caves *Moderator for DS Aftermath *Temp-op at the JRChat chat room *Coordinator for the CCSF 2005-2006 *NeoPets CC Guild Leader *CCP Project Coordinator *Sine IRC OP/Irregular Previous Affiliations *Member of the now closed Metacore *Responsible for C12DS breed re-conversion Interesting Facts *Don featured in the first ever Much ado about Norns here *She won second place in the first Creatures Survivor game, two votes behind Gryph. What's In a Name The story behind the AmberShee... =Developer Information= Don has developed addons for Creatures, Dogz, Catz, Oddballz, Babyz and The Sims artificial life games, amongst other things. A-Life Projects *The Habitat - Virtual life game in development (see right) Creatures Development *'C2 Script Range': 15,201-15,401 *'C3 Script Range': 15,600-15,700 Creatures 1 Contributions *Creatures 1 Ettin *The AmberCity Creatures 2 Contributions Breeds *Butterfly Norn *Day Norn *Red Kanga Norn *Ettin family *Original Grendel *Pepper Grendel *Level Grendel *Wood Norns Conversion Cobs *Pick-Me-Up *Safe Splice Updates *Frog Norn Update Worlds *Alba *LochAlbia *Cumulus (FW) *Deep Blue (FW) *Enchanted Forest (FW) *Magic Forest (FW) *Grendarno (FW) Creatures 3/DS Contributions Breeds *C12DS Breeds *ChiChi Norn (C3) *Ettin Eggs (DS) *Grendel Eggs (DS) Egg Fixes *Gargoyle Norn Update *Gecko Norn Update *Ghost Norn Update Metarooms *Ettin Beach Tools/Patches *Metaroom Expansion Kit *Combined Breeding Update *DS Single Login Creatures Contributions general Tools/Patches *Creatures Remastered Patch *Norn Builder - Breed developer tool =Creatures Collection= Norndolls and Norn Beanies Don is the proud owner of a hand made Butterfly Norn Norndoll (shown left), designed especially by her good friend Data back in May 2003. She also now has three official Norndolls - a purple Blueberry Norn from America (right), one from Australia, and a green Norn from England (also right) - measured at around 6.5 inches tall each. Posters Don owns the full collection of Creatures posters: the four Creatures 2 posters and one Creatures 3 poster. Creatures Titles Owned Don is a long term supporter of the Creatures series and therefore her collection includes twenty-three titles, twenty-one box sets and two electronic-only releases: Creatures 1*, Creatures 1 Life Kit #1, Creatures 1 Deluxe, Creatures 2, Creatures 2 Life Kit #1, Creatures 2 Life Kit #2 (electronic), Creatures 2 Deluxe, Creatures 3, Docking Station (electronic), Creatures Internet Edition, Creatures Gold, Linux Creatures Internet Edition, Creatures Adventures, Creatures Playground, Creatures Village (Remastered), The Albian Years (Remastered), Creatures Exodus (Remastered), Creatures (PlayStation), Creatures Raised in Space (PlayStation) and Creatures (Gameboy Advanced). Plus the eleven Creatures Mall breeds, Creatures 1 Strategy Guide and Sea-Monkeys. * Three versions, two of which are Windows and PowerPC Mac dual-format games. The remaining games left for her to collect are Creatures Exodus (Mac), Creatures Village (Mac) and Creatures Trilogy/Gold. Other Creations Clay Creatures Back in 1998 Don, being the artistic type, even had a go at making a few Creatures 2 Norns of her own. The small tribe of clay creatures she produced were around 2cm high and included purple, brown and blue Norns. It wasn't long before she decided to try her hand at Grendels and Ettins as well in order to complete the miniature scene. See right. Related Links *AmberCreatures *WebPetz External Links *http://www.webpetz.com/creatures/ Category:PeopleCategory:Agent EngineersCategory:Software DevelopersCategory:Breed MakersCategory:Graphic ArtistsCategory:World BuildersCategory:GeneticistsCategory:Siners